dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Don't You Disgrace Saiyan Cells! Vegeta's Fierce Battle Commences!
の を すな！！ ベジータの バトル ！！ |Rōmaji title = Saiya-jin no Saibō o Kegasu na! Bejīta no Sōzetsu Batoru Kaien!! |Literal title = Don't Defile Saiyan Cells! The Curtain Rises on Vegeta's Intense Battle!! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 63 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = Last Chance For Hope *Zamas's Final Trump Card |Airdate = October 23, 2016 |English Airdate = May 12, 2018 |Previous = I Will Defend the World! Trunks' Furious Burst of Super Power! |Next = Worship Me! Give Praise Unto Me! The Explosive Birth of a Merged Zamasu! }} の を すな！！ ベジータの バトル ！！|Saiya-jin no Saibō o Kegasu na! Bejīta no Sōzetsu Batoru Kaien!!|lit. "Don't Defile Saiyan Cells! The Curtain Rises on Vegeta's Intense Battle!!"}} is the sixty-third episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 23, 2016. Its original American airdate was May 12, 2018. Summary At Capsule Corporation, Bulma is re-fueling the Time Machine, preparing for the next trip to the alternate timeline, hoping that Future Trunks, who stayed behind to fight, is safe. On The Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo are on stand-by as they are startled by a giant explosion, caused by Vegeta, who has been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta has spent the past half-day (six months in the Time Chamber) training for the rematch against Goku Black, and he has destroyed the Time Chamber, creating a huge crater in Kami's Lookout. Vegeta then flies off. Meanwhile, Goku thanks Master Roshi for teaching him the Evil Containment Wave and creating an urn for the technique, and teleports away. In the alternate timeline, Future Mai feeds Future Trunks, who is unconscious and injured, a Senzu Bean. When Future Trunks comes to, he realizes it was not Future Mai, it was actually Future Yajirobe, and is startled by the idea of Future Yajirobe mouth-feeding him a Senzu Bean. Future Yajirobe told him the Senzu Bean was grounded up by Haru and Maki, who are relieved to see Future Trunks okay. Future Trunks asks where Future Mai went, and Future Yajirobe said she headed back out as soon as she brought Future Trunks back to the resistance army's base, saying she discovered Goku Black's hideout. At the hideout, Goku Black and Future Zamasu are discussing their plans while waiting for Goku and Vegeta to return. At a distance away, Future Mai and two soldiers spy on the corrupt duo, realizing that getting closer would be dangerous. Future Trunks is seen flying to the hideout, hoping Future Mai does not do anything dumb. Future Mai prepares to use a sniper, equipping it with a special energy bullet left behind by Future Bulma, said to be several times stronger than a normal bullet. Future Mai advises the two soldiers to fall back, but they refuse, saying it would be an honor to die by Future Mai's side, and Future Mai is happy at their resolve. She aims the sniper at Goku Black and pulls the trigger, but the bullet only possessed enough force to knock Goku Black out of his chair; he remained unharmed from the attack. Goku Black and Future Zamasu pinpoint the humans' location and fire a Combined Energy Ball at them, but they are saved by the arrival of Future Trunks. Future Mai apologizes to Future Trunks, and Future Trunks tells the soldiers to retreat. He thinks to himself about Future Zamasu's Immortality, realizing that Future Zamasu drops his guard after getting hit by an attack, planning to use that opportunity to assault Goku Black. Future Trunks powers up to his Super Saiyan Anger form and heads into battle, and Goku Black powers up to a Super Saiyan Rosé. Future Trunks pushes back Future Zamasu as he and Goku Black fight head-to-head, using his sword as a decoy to land a series of blows on Goku Black, then pushing him back with a Galick Gun, also destroying the hideout. As it appears that Goku Black has been defeated, Future Trunks directs his attention to Future Zamasu. Future Mai and the two soldiers help Future Trunks out by distracting Future Zamasu with their guns. Future Trunks thinks to himself that he only has enough stamina for one more huge attack, and counters Future Zamasu's attack and holds him in place. Future Trunks, theorizing that Future Zamasu's regeneration must have a limit, uses a Super Explosive Wave attack, but he is stabbed from behind by Goku Black. As Future Trunks falls to the ground defeated, the time machine with Goku, Vegeta and Bulma arrives. Future Trunks is relieved to see the Saiyans return as he falls unconscious. As they get out, Goku and Vegeta immediately sense that Future Trunks' ki is fading. Bulma tells them to hurry while Goku Black and Future Zamasu appear in front of them. Bulma hides in a crater behind them, as Goku Black immediately destroys the time machine to prevent them from escaping again. Vegeta replies to their taunts by saying that this world will be their grave, and that they brought a coffin (referring to the urn) that they have to get used to as it is a little small. Future Mai is with Future Trunks as he wakes up, telling her the others have returned. As Future Zamasu is rambling on, Vegeta asks Goku where the urn is, and Goku is flustered as he realizes the urn was in the time machine, and is now destroyed. Bulma secretly uses a water hose to put out the fire on the time machine as the two duos prepare to fight, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Gowasu and Shin. Future Zamasu and Goku Black are surprised to see him, as he should have been killed, but realize he is from the past as he traveled using a Time Ring. Gowasu says that Beerus told him everything, and that he is ashamed of Zamasu. Goku tells him that the Zamasu he knew is actually Goku Black, seeing the confusion so he repeat on what he said to Goku Black. Goku wonders what happened with Whis when Goku Black reminds everyone that he killed every God, knowing that Whis is stronger than Beerus. Supreme Kai tells him that once a God of Destruction dies, then their attendant, the angel, ceases to exist until a new God appears. Goku Black and Future Zamasu suddenly fire Ki Blasts at Gowasu and Shin, but they are shielded by Goku and Vegeta, having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms. Gowasu is also shocked to learn that the Dragon Balls were also destroyed, and keels over upon learning that the Gods of this timeline cannot be revived. Goku and Vegeta advise the two Supreme Kais to return home, but they insist to stand by and watch the battle. Vegeta decides to fight Goku Black, saying that since he is superior to the real Goku, he won't lose to the fake one. As the two pairs start fighting, Goku Black immediately realizes Vegeta's increased strength and is being pushed back by the Saiyan prince. Future Zamasu, surprised by this, tries to help Goku Black but Goku focuses on preventing the corrupt Supreme Kai from helping. Bulma takes the opportunity to bring out a garage from a capsule, saying she will repair the time machine in no time. Future Trunks and Future Mai appear, and Bulma is relieved to see Future Trunks is okay. She then hands Future Trunks some super glue, saying he can fix the urn as he was good at jigsaw puzzles. As Vegeta is blocking every one of Goku Black's attacks and assaulting him relentlessly, he says that he, as the prince of Saiyans, will not lose to a fake who stole the body of Goku, who he himself developed that body from fighting in many fierce battles. As he pulls up Goku Black by his hair and knocks him back, Vegeta powers up as he calls Goku Black a fake. Major Events *Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma head to the future for the final time. *Goku Black destroys the Time Machine. *Vegeta battles and overwhelms Goku Black. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Future Zamasu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Kame House **The Lookout **Capsule Corporation *Earth (Alternate timeline) **West City Objects *Time Machine *Time Ring *Future Trunks' sword *Gun Transformations *Super Saiyan Anger *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Differences from the manga *In the manga, they show the battle between Future Trunks against Goku Black and Future Zamasu immediately after Goku and Vegeta return to the present. In the anime, the immediate fight after Goku and Vegeta return to the present is not seen and instead there is another fight later on near a cabin which did not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Gowasu and Shin arrive in the future shortly after Goku and Vegeta return to the future. In the manga, they arrive earlier and help Trunks escape from Goku Black and Future Zamasu. *Goku and Vegeta save Gowasu from being attacked by Goku Black in the anime. In the manga however Goku Black stabs Gowasu as Goku and Vegeta are not there. *Bulma once again travels to the future with Goku and Vegeta, something she never did in the manga. *In the anime, Vegeta overpowers Goku Black with brute strength alone. In the manga, he instead maximises his power in bursts as a Super Saiyan Blue using the Super Saiyan God-to-Blue switching. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 63 (BDS) es: Episodio 63 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super